gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Raise Your Glass Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Raise Your Glass by P!nk is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by April and Will, with New Directions and Alumni singing backup. They re-did the song previously sung in Original Song in Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. While April is telling the past and present New Directions about her life, Artie wonders loud why they are holding champagne glasses in their hands. April says that she wants to jolt and celebrate the New Directions by singing the best song they ever did in her opinion. Blaine objects, saying The Warblers and not the New Directions sang "Raise Your Glass". April remarks how she's always had a soft spot for the Warblers. Will and April then burst into song along with the current and former New Directions. They all hold champagne glasses in their hand as they dance around the choir-room. LYRICS: April: Right right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Will: I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? (April: Ner-nener-nener-ner-nener woah!) Party crasher, Penny snatcha' April and Will: Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April (with Will, New Directions and Alumni): Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (We should just freak out) Freak out already! Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) It's so on right now Will with New Directions and Alumni (April): Party crasher, panty snatcha' (Oh yeah!) Call me up if you a gangsta' (Oh yeah!) Will with April, New Directions and Alumni: Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with New Directions and Almuni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April: Oh no, my glass is empty! That sucks! April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (April: Treated like a fool) Will with New Directions and Alumni: You could choose to let it go (April: Choose to let it go) We can always, we can always April and Will: Party on our own April: So raise your! April with Will, New Directions and Alumni So raise your glass! Will (and April) with New Directions and Alumni: If you are wrong (April: Yeah yeah!) In all the right ways (All my underdogs), we will never be, never be (Anything but loud) And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks) So raise your glass (April: so raise your glass) (New Directions and Alumni: if you are wrong) if you are wrong (New Directions and Alumni: In all the right ways) All my underdogs (April: Oh yeah yeah ah!) We will never be never be! April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: Anything but loud (April: And nitty gritty) (Will: And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! (Will: For me) (April: Just come on and come and) Raise your glass! April and Will: For me! Kategorie:Videos